Twinsanity
by QGTheEletricGawd
Summary: A different take on The Heart of a Champion. Got the idea to redo it as a favor to some bum on discord /tjWuCgP
1. Twinsanity: A New Beginning

K. U read summary. You know why this is a thing. Same concept as my other basketball story but with more elements to it

XxxxxxxxX

Year 2010

Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 10

Height: 5'3

Weight: 75

Position: N/A

Jordan Gillette

Age: 10

Height: 4'9

Weight: 50

Position: N/A

XxxxxxxxX

 _ **BANG**_

His body fell to the ground in front of him. Blood streaming from his forehead and down his face. He looked to his sister to see her shot through her arm "Quinn... Help. Quinn QUINN"

He jolted up from his bed sweat pouring from his face. The first thing he saw was his sister worry all over her face. "Quinn. You said the nightmares were over" She said

He was silent trying to get his mind in control "My bad. I haven't had one in years. Lets get ready" He got out of bed. His bedroom was clean, surprisingly. His sister just have cleaned while he slept.

They lived in an abandoned apartment complex in the heart of Baltimore Maryland.

"Quinn. We ran out of food" Jordan yelled. They had to fend for themselves. Stealing was pretty much grocery shopping for them. Quinn looked out the window to see it was still dark out.

"I'm gonna go get some right now" With that Quinn put on the Black hoodie he found on the street and head out.

XxxxxxxxX

Quinn snuck into an open window of a somewhat wealthy looking house and searched for the kitchen. When he found it he opened it up and his eyes glowed. This fridge had a months supply of food in it. He slowly and silently packed food into a bag on the floor. He only took about a quarter of the food in the fridge. He was considerate enough to understand that the family who's food he took worked hard for it. When he was done he walked right into a hard structure. He looked up to see a man with a bat. He was a tall man around 6'6 and looked buff as hell. He was in his pajamas and looked tired.

Quinn started to shake. He had never got caught robbing someone. All of the possibilities ran through his head. He started to cry. Nothing he could have done. He thought he was going to jail

James Howard. In all his years of life he had never seen something like this. A child wearing raggedy clothing was robbing his house. He picked him up. The boy was tense. His body was cold. He smelt like he didn't know what a shower was yet. His wife walk down the stairs to see him hugging the child.

"It's ok youngin" James said. The kid cried more. He didn't know that he was holding the most remarkable person he would ever meet

3 hours later

After Quinn went to get his sister the couple told them to take a shower and gave them clothes. While the twins were shocked by the kindness they didn't take it for granted.

"Now mind telling us why you were taking food out of our house" James asked nicely.

"I guess we should start from the beginning..." Quinn said

Flashback Year 2005

The twins just had their 5th birthday yesterday and were ecstatic. They would start first grade soon. Their life was at its brightest. Until a knock on the door changed everything. Quinn was by the door playing with his toys and his dad went to answer the door. His sister was standing directly behind it in the kitchen as her mom taught her how to cook. Everything moved in slow motion as his father opened the door

 _ **BANG**_

The bullet went right through his head and continued its path hitting Jordan in the arm. Quinn watched his father's body fall right In front of him. His fathers wide open eyes staring into his. He looked up to see 2 police officers. One with his gun drawn another with his hand on the hilt of his gun. The one with his gun drawn looked on with no remorse as he quickly put handcuffs on the frozen figure of his mother.

Jordans scream was what snapped Quinn out of his trance. The officer without his gun looked at Jordan ready to apply first aid

"Forget the kid. WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DRUGS" The first officer yelled. Their mom spit in the officers face. The officer in return shot her in the head. Quinn screamed in horror. His parents died right in front of him. And his sister was on the verge of bleeding ou sty

"What the duck is wrong with you" The second officer asked "They had a family"

"Does it look like I give the slightest fuck. Grab the kids and take them to the hospital. Not a fucking word" The first officer said. The second officer looked reluctant but he did we he was told. He grabbed the frozen kids who had long been frozen from shock. He put them in his car and took them to the hospital

Present Time

The twins started to tear up after reliving the moment "We bounced around the roster care system for a while until one of our 'caretakers' kicked us out that was last year I think" Jordan concluded

"And you've been living by yourselves this entire time" Denise Howard asked. She was tearing up. These kids had experienced too much for their age

"Yeah we have. Thank you for being so nice. But we have to go" Quinn said. He was stopped with a hand on his shoulder from James

"Theirs no way we're letting you go back to live by yourself. Your staying here" James said. The twins wanted to believe them. They had grown up learning not to trust anyone but these 2 nice people were offering them something they hadn't experienced in 5 years... A home

(Important) Yes James Howard is a basketball coach. And yes they do have a son named Nick Howard. And shameless plug most of this story will be based off of a discord in in so if you want an invite look in summary


	2. Twinsanity: A Dream Realized

1 more month until I'm legal :) lmao. Anyway New chapter. Twinsanity top 1. Read the chapter. Stop looking at pre notes. Read the chapter you coon.

Year: 2013

Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 13

Height: 6'

Weight: 150

Position: ?

Jordan Gillette

Age: 13

Height: 5'4

Weight: 75

Position: PG

Nick Howard

Age: 12

Height: 5'8

Weight: 175

Position: PF

XxxxxxxxX

 _ **SWISH**_.

Quinn looked on at his two opponents. His twin sister jordan and little brother Nick. "Y'all not making that" Quinn said with confidence. Hitting a fade away three was hard. The fact that he made it kinda surprised him.

"Says who" Jordan proceeded to hit the fadeaway three with ease

"Ohhhhhhh she mouthed yo dumbass" Nick taunted

"You funny. How bout you shoot it. Or take this H" Quinn said. Nick proceeded to air ball the three "Exactly. You overly athletic bum" Nick scoffed

"You just mad cus your tall ass still cant dunk" Nick said sticking his tongue out

The trio was unaware that James Howard was watching them along with his assistant coach.

"How do you keep finding these kids man" Joshua Martin the assistant coach asked "Your son is one of the most athletic players in the country. And thats an understatement. A 40 inch vertical at what? 12? 13? And the girl is a scoring machine. I have never seen anyone at her age with such a knack for putting the ball in the hoop. And the tall one. I'm calling it now. Hes going to be a star in the nba. He can do everything. He can shoot, pass, play defense, what more can you ask. These kids are going places. We need them on varsity next year" He concluded as Nick performs a Tomahawk dunk.

"I'm a step ahead of you. These kids are my greatest achievements. Not just as a coach but as a father. I haven't seen this raw talent from anyone except these kids" James said smiling.

"KIDS. Dinners ready" Denise yelled.

.

.

.

"Quinn, Nick. C'mere" Jordan yelled from her room. When the boys walked in they found Jordan in pajamas on her blackberry(Yall remember the struggle) "John Wall is hosting a kids tournament. And winner gets... FIVE SEASON TICKETS to wizards home games. And its tomorrow. Go ask mom and dad"(1)

After asking James for permission the kids went to sleep. Not knowing that tomorrow would change their lives forever

.

.

.

After James dropped them off at the rec center they saw 29 other kids. After signing their name in they sat next to some big kid. After about 5 mins John Wall walked on the stage.

The kids cheered as he started to speak "Wassup yall. Before we start make sure y'all have wristbands on" everyone checked "Ight come up to stage to get your matchups" Everyone walked up to stage.

Asides from Jordan there was 1 other girl. She was tall and buff. Jordan had a hard time knowing if it was a male or female.

The first and second round was a breeze the trio beat their matchups easily. Their was only 8 people left at that time.

(So honestly I don't feel like writing these matchups. Writing one possession is hard af. Eventually TeShaun Jordan and Quinn Gillette get to the final round)

"We will have a 30 minute break before the final round" Wall said

Quinn went to go wash his face in the bathroom to see his opponent TeShaun Jordan sitting there

"You know you not ass" TeShaun started "But that doesn't mean you not bout to get dropped off like the rest of the bum ass niggas at this tournament"

"Aint you like 10" Quinn asked

"What nigga? I'm 13"

"Yea sure. Good luck" Quinn stuck his hand out. TeShaun scoffed and smacked it away

"I don't need luck this finna be a quick game" With that TeShaun walked out the bathroom.

* * *

"And we are back with the main event. Quinn Gillette vs TeShaun Jordan" John said.

(As I said before if anyone is willing to write game scenes for me that would be lit. Until then I'm gonna either do a summary or skip to the last possession)

The score was 19-18 in favor of TeShaun. Quinn was having one of the hardest 1v1s of his life. TeShaun was good, no doubting that. It was teshauns ball. He had the opportunity too end it and win the season tickets. He dribbled right and crossed left. He had gotten multiple people with this move... But Quinn was not one of them. Quinn poked the ball loose mid crossover and got to the three point line where TeShaun was all in his face. Jumping up and down TeShaun was trying to disrupt Quinn. Quinn had seen MJ do this multiple times. He dribbled to the right. TeShaun followed him. Quinn did a slight barely noticeable push off making TeShaun fall as he stepped back for the open three

 _ **SWISH**_

* * *

TeShaun Jordan will return. Just like Thanos will in Avengers 4. Lol. Anyway if anyone is interested in writing game scenes for this fic please PM me.


	3. Twinsanity: A Path Paved

Y'all cute ;). Chapter three of twinsanity is here. Enjoy.

* * *

Year: 2014

Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150

Position: ?

Skills: Pretty much everything

Weakness: Injury prone. Fragile Bones, stamina problems

Jordan Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100

Position: PG

Skills: Scoring, Dribbling, Playmaking, Athleti cism

Weakness: Stubborn, defense, doesn't respect her DBA coach

Nick Howard

Age: 13

Height: 5'11

Weight: 165

Position: PF

Skills: Athleticism, finishing at the basket, defense, Playmaking

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, doesn't respect authority(Besides Mother and Father)

TeShaun Jordan

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Position: PG

Skills: Athleticism, Defense, Inside finishing, Passing

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, Trash Talker, Streaky

* * *

"The hell is a DBA " Nick asked. Quinn had just shown him and Jordan an article about a new pro-am circuit.

"Says here it's a pro am built like the NBA. Drafts, Trades, Free Agency. This might be a good way to get some experience. HOLY SHIT THEY PAY YOU" Quinn started to read more and his expression dropped "In free meals. They pay us in free meals. Still a good way to spend the summer"

"Sounds good. DAAAAAAD" Jordan yelled. In came in James Howard.

"What" James asked. He was holding something. In his hand was a little baby by the name of Jaden Howard.

"We want to join this pro am caled the DBA. Its for high school players only" James grabs Quinns phone and starts too read about it

 _ **The** **Discord Basketball Association**_

The DBA is a summer high school pro am circuit. We mix pro am with the nba to create a valuable learning experience for future prospects. We have a draft, we trade and sign players, and much more. We have former NBA coaches who are here to coach the crop of young talent so they can be ready for the nba. We pay these teenagers in free meals. Yes wherever the team is located that player will have to move to that place for the summer. But understand that we'll take good care of your kids. We make sure they keep up with their studies as well. All in all this is a great way for your child to spend their summer. Admission is free of charge. And yes. These games will be nationally televised. Meet up place for registration will be at any dulles airport close to you. Ask for the DBA and they will escort you to your private plane. This will be available until the 15th(Todays the 10th so its gonna be the 10th in this)

From, The DBA

After James finished reading it he looked at his three kids "If your mother days yes you can go. You know how she feels about you being gone too long" He said before leaving the room baby in hand

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA You kid's think I'm letting you be away for three months. You can't even clean dishes and you want to move away for three months! That's rich" Denise was besides herself. Who did these kids think they were

"Mom. 4 years ago we were living in abandoned apartments and were just fine" Quinn said bluntly

"Yes you survived by robbing people of food and clothes. Y'all little niggas really think y'all going somewhere. Hell naw. Get out my face" Denise said

"Momma please. This is our biggest chance to alert scouts of our presence. We play for a division 4 high school. You think scouts are looking at D4 high schools"

"I don't care if y'all in a division 9000 high school y'all not going nowhere. And dats final" Denise left leaving annoyed kids behind

* * *

3 AM That Morning

"Jordan wake up" Jordan woke up to see Quinn and Nick with Bags packed

"The hell are y'all doing" Jordan pieced it together "You know if we go through with this we probably won't be invited back to this house"

"Jordan this is the biggest chance we have to put scouts on notice of our talent. And I'm not letting Mom's overprotective ass ruin it. Now pack your shit" Quinn said.

Jordan knew he was right. Basketball was their only talent. They had to take the risk no matter the cost "Fine I'm in. But how exactly are we gonna get to a dulles airport when the closest one is in Virginia?" She asked

"If only their was a taxi type service where with a press of a button you can get a ride from anywhere to anywhere. Oh wait. Their is. Call an Uber" Quinn said sarcastically. Jordan sighed. Picking up her Samsung S3(Struggle) she opened the uber app and quickly found a driver.

* * *

1 hour later

"We're really doing this" Nick said. This would be the first time he had directly disobeyed his parents.

"It's either that or stay playing in a shitty high school until we join a shittier college" Jordan said evenly. Nick nodded. When it was their turn to approach the workers it was a foreign looking man

"Excuse me we're looking for the DBA private jet. Here's our IDs" Quinn said showing the man their IDs

"Ok follow me" He said before walking into a private room to see 20 other high schoolers. But one that stuck out to the trio was the face of TeShaun Jordan. His eyes widened at the trio. More specifically Quinn. His expression then changed to a grin

'I finally get my rematch. This lanky fucker doesn't know what Im capable of anymore' TeShaun thought.

After a little bit of waiting they were allowed to board the plane. TeShaun immediately sat next to Quinn

"You remember me" TeShaun said. He was grinning widely.

Quinn looked at his phone, not sparing TeShaun a glance "Uh no" Quinn replied

"What nigga. You don't remember me?" TeShaun asked.

"Naw B" Quinn said still looking at his phone

"You funny. I'm the nigga from the Wall tournament" TeShaun said. He was starting to get annoyed at this lanky kid.

"Oh the short kid with no jumper" Quinn said. TeShaun saw red

"How bout this bitch. When we get off this plane. You 1v1 me. Ima show you how good I am" TeShaun said. The conversation had gotten some attention from nearby passengers"

"Y'all both trash" one of the teenagers said. He was about 5'10 and buff.

"Nigga who are you" TeShaun asked.

"Names Jonathan. But y'all bums can call me Ja" The now named Ja stood up and looked at everyone in the plane "I'm dominating this pro am shit. Y'all D3 kids trash" Ja then sat down as the pilot started to talk. And in 5 minutes they were off the ground. Beginning one of the biggest milestones in their life

* * *

Ight that's the end of the chapter. The DBA is inspired off of a discord I'm in called Discord Basketball Association. Invite in the summary. Most of the players in this are in that discord so if you wanna see their origins join with the link


	4. Twinsanity: A Change In Tempo

No authors note today. Too lazy.

* * *

"THOSE FUCKING KIDS" Was heard around the neighborhood. Denise just knew they were at that stupid summer circuit

* * *

Same time, Los Angeles Lakers Facility

The kids gathered in the facility and were told to sit on the bleachers. In walked in a familiar face. Ray Allen in his heat jersey. Some of the spurs fans scowled but the Miami fans jumped for joy.

"Good morning and welcome to the DBAs main practice facility. I'm Ray Allen the owner of the DBA. Today since we have 4 teams ready to draft and 5 rounds of drafting we only need 20 players. As you read in the article the games are 4v4 to 21 points. Meaning since we do 4v4s... Three of you gotta go. Now go to the locker rooms and get dressed in basketball attire.

* * *

10 minutes later

The kids walked out of the locker rooms to see Ray standing with 4 men.

"These boys and girls are scouts. They will be monitoring your game. They will be present during the activity we are going to do and during the prospect showcase afterwards. Now for the activity we will have 3 rounds of basketball related competitions. The first one will be a speed trial. We will have a race and the last person will be kicked out of the DBA. People smirked specifically Nick, Ja, and TeShaun. Quinn and Jordan seemed happy at such and easy test.

As the race started Nick, Ja, and TeShaun finished easily in a 3 way tie. A short boy by the name of Antwan Campbell who the trio and TeShaun recognized from the Wall tournament finished 4th. In 5th place came a Tall kid about 6'6 250 and about 16 years of age. Quinn recognized him as Will Chamberlain the grandson of Wilt Chamberlain and son of oscar Robertson and WNBA creator Latifa Herley. With that lineage in his blood he was destined for greatness. Tied for 6th was Jordan and Quinn. 8th place was another boy from the Wall tournament Shea Carroll. Despite his big frame he was pretty fast. In 9th came in a known prospect. A D1 player named Otis Kent(Love u O8K) He was wearing the #8 Kobe jersey. #10 was a tall guy named Klein Tyson. A D2 Highschool player who people are calling the next Dirk. #11 was a surprise. A D4 High school player by the name Isaac Benton. He was pretty much an all around player from what James Howard told the trio about him. a couple no names came in and the loser was some fat kid named Kyle.(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

"Ok good work boys and girls. The next challenge will be a three point shootout" The three who smirked at the race gulped at the three point contest. Needless to say none of them have ever won a game of horse.

The three winners of the race each got 2/15. They just prayed somebody got lower then that. Antwan Campbell wwent next and shot a perfect 15/15. Will went next and put up 10/15. The three race winner s started to get nervous. Jordan went up and knocked down 13/15 as Quinn did the same.

'Lanky Bum' The three winners thought. Shea Carroll came in and somehow shot 2/15. He wwas on the hotseat now as well. Chris Paul Baker came in and shot 4/15. And was safe. Otis came in and shot 14/15 easily. Klein Tydon stepped up to the plate and drained 12/15. Isaac Benton then dropped 8/15. Eventually they got to the last person. No one had gotten under a 2 and the 4 eople who go t 2 were shitting thenselves. Then in a stroke of luck. A girl by the name of Toni Pierce who 5 people remembered as the dyke from the Wall tournament. She completely bombed it going 0/15 meaning she would go home. As she walked out she winked at Jordan making her shiver

"Quinn that dyke winked at me" Jordan said. Quinn held his laugh in as Ray started to explain the last challenge

"And the last challenge is... You have to score on me" Ray said. The players were shocked. This was their first time facing nba talent. Quinn volunteered to go first getting surprised looks from everybody. He got the ball did a spinaround ray and stepped back causing Ray to fall. As the old man fell Quinn stared down ray before he drained the three. The entire room was silent. Until Nick yelled "OHHHHHHHHH. HE CROSSED THAT OLD ASS NIGGA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA. GET THIS MAN A CANE" Everybody started to follow suit including TeShaun. Seeing an NBA player get crossed by a 14 year old was epic

"Ok you had your fun. Quinn Gillette. You pass" Ray said as he got up quieting the teens.

Quinn smirked before walking back to his seat. He saw the scouts furiously writing on their notepads. Jordan volunteered to go next. She didn't make Ray fall even though she was very capable of doing so. She decided to make him stumble a bit before breezing past for the easy layup.

After that pretty much everyone started to score on Ray. It was apparent to soome of the smarter players that Ray really wasn't trying. The only person who couldn't score on Ray was some kid with big ass hands named Ibrahim. Ray decided to let him stay because he tried hard. Instead kicking out some no name who took a long ass time to score on Ray.

"Now finally for the prospect showcase" Ray started. People gulped. This was the real deal "Firstly I will pick the 4 best performing players of the 3 challenges. Quinn Gillette. Jordan Gillette. TeShaun Jordan. And Jonathan Jackson Jr. You are the team captains. You will pick 4 players each. Speaking of. Everyone whos not a team captain write down your Names and Position" Ray hands a piece of paper to Nick and they all start writing down their info. Quinn got first pick and made the obvious choice of drafting Nick Howard. Jordan went ahead and drafted Will Chamberlain. TeShaun made a questionable decision and drafted Jason Kim. A 7'3 17 Year old who hadn't shown any talent except height. Jonathan went and drafted a girl by the name of Jessica Simmons(ILY Cla$$y) A PG who is a crafty ball handler who can shoot from everywhere. Quinn decided to draft a guy named Jae Rawings. He was a dude who looked like he just became one. If you get my drift. But he was athletic as hell. A D2 player who drew comparisons to Anthony Davis. TeShaun went ahead and Drafted Otis Kent. A scorer with no other abilities. But perfect for TeShauns plan for his team. Jordan went and drafted Adrian Anthony. A guy who didn't showout in the dba tryouts but hes a nice post player from what Jordan saw in the Wall tournament. Ja who's a SF drafts Antwan Campbell. A sharpshooting SG with some speed that helps him when getting open. Quinn decided to draft some guy named Fat Freak. HHe wondered who would name their r child that but still picked him up. TeShaun drafted a girl named Elise Braun. A sharpshooter with some attacking abilities. Jordan drafted a Girl named Allana Roy. A SG with some insane hops. And Ja drafted the only available player. Some guy named Jalen Bowen. A skinny sharpshooter. A D2 talent.

Ok the Matchups are Team Quinn vs Team Jordan and Team TeShaun vs Team Jonathan. The winners of the matches will face each other and the losers will face each other.

Lineups

Team Quinn

Guards: Quinn, Nick

Forward: Jae Rawings

Big: Fat Freak

Team Jordan

Guards: Jordan and Allana

Forwards: Adrian Anthony

Big: Will

Team Ja

Guards: Jessica Simmons, Antwan Campbell

Forwards: Jalen, Ja

Team TeShaun

Guards: TeShaun, Otis Kent

Forward: Elise Braun

Big: Jason Kim

(Im still terrible with game scenes so I'm just gonna recap them)

Scout #1: I like TeShaun and Jonathans selections. They know their weaknesses and drafted people to mask it

Scout #2: Yea I also Like the Twins picks. Quinns athleticism based team allows him draw defenders with his shooting which would be an easy 2 points

Scout #3: Jordan seems to like crafty players. I can tell she likes people who can fool you with their play. Kind of unguardable if you ask me

Scout #4: You all are right. Lets see how these games playout

Team Quinn vs Team Jordan Recap: Quinn guarding Jordan was very clutch. Nick was able to lockdown Allana. Even though he let her get in the post multiple times. For obvious reasons. Jae and Freak do well against Adrian and Will and vice versa. But the backcourt matchup gives Team Quinn wins 21-18

Team TeShaun vs Team Ja Recap: While Ja's plan to get easy shots because of double teams worked O8K went to town on Antwan Campbell and TeShauns playmaking caught people off guard. Team TeShaun wins 22-14

In the losers side Team Jordan really goes ham on Team Ja. Ja gets lolcked up by Will and the craftiness of Jordans team beats out Ja's defense lacking team.

And in the winners side: Quinn vs TeShaun is a stalemate due to talent. Nick and Otis Kent stalemate as Nick wastes all his energy having to to guard Otis Kent and Jason Kim and Fat Freak even themselves out due to height not being a factor and them having no other talents besides that. The battle then relied oon the shoulders of Elise Braun and jae Rawings. The score was 19-19 next score won the game. Quinn stole a botched pass and had an easy lane to the basket.

 _ **BLOCK**_.

But TeShaun Jordan somehow runs all the way back to get the clutch chase down block. He grabs the ball and throws a fullcourt pass to Elise for the easy layup. As Team TeShaun wins the tournament 21-19

* * *

Longest chapter so far. Thay final piece is pretty much my best attempt at creating a game scene. Review. Feedback helps


	5. Twinsanity: The Draft

2 updates in one day cus y not. And before you ask. Yes I did fuckup the last chapter. There was like 27 ppl. After 3 people left. And then 4 other people were talking to scouts. But anyway the people in the story right now are

Quinn Gillette

Jordan Gillette

Nick Howard

TeShaun Jordan

Ja

Antwan Campbell

Adrian Anthony

Allana Roy

Will Chamberlain

DaQuan Mills(Guy who cane to DBA late and couldn't make the showcase)

O8K (Otis Kent)

Shea Carroll

Klein Tyson

Isaac Benton

Jessica Simmons

Fat Freak

Jae Rawings

Elise Braun

Jalen Bowen

Ibrahim Malik

These are all the dba players in the draft. It won't be a long chapter. I'm just bored. Now time for main character player Cards

* * *

Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150

Position: ?

Skills: Pretty much everything

Weakness: Injury prone. Fragile Bones, stamina problems

Jordan Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100

Position: PG

Skills: Scoring, Dribbling, Playmaking, Athleti cism

Weakness: Stubborn, defense, doesn't respect her DBA coach

Nick Howard

Age: 13

Height: 5'11

Weight: 165

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, finishing at the basket, defense, Playmaking

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, doesn't respect authority(Besides Mother and Father)

TeShaun Jordan

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Position: PG

Skills: Athleticism, Defense, Inside finishing, Passing

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, Trash Talker, Streaky

Jonathan Jackson Jr

Age: 14

Height: 5'11

Weight: 175

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, Finishing at the basket, High Basketball IQ

Weakness: Shooting, Trash Talker, Showoff

* * *

2 Days Later, The DBA Draft

"Ok Boys and Girls, today is the DBA Draft. It will be televised. Please doo not doo anything stupid that will get us banned from going Live. No matter what happens understand that you are probably the most talented bunch of kids in the world. People will watch. But don't let it get to you. Alright now go out there and meet the teams you will be on for the rest of the summersummer'" As ray finished the 20 teenagers nodded. This was likely the biggest momenr of their life.

As they walked into the draft area TeShaun started to talk to Quinn "You already know I'm going #1" He said. Quinn snorted

"You gonna go #1 in the second round" Quinn said making TeShaun glare at him

"You funny. lets not forget me blocking yo lanky ass in the showcase" TeShaun said grinning

"You got lucky nigga" Quinn said. He said everything so nonchalant. It pissed TeShaun off. It was like Quinn barely acknowledged his presence

"It aint gonna be luck when I body yo skinny ass in this 1v1. You discount Kevin Durant" TeShaun said. Quinn yawned

"You say something" Quinn asked in the same tone. TeShaun saw red

"You fuck ass ni-" Before TeShaun could rant Ray started to speak

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is DBA Commissioner Ray Allen coming at you love with the. First ever DBA Draft. We have alot of talent today and I'm happy to say I brought them all tokgether. The 4 teams Drafting today are the... The Los Angeles Shadows. The Boston Wolves. The St Louis Bloods. AndGillettew York Nightmares. They will be drafting in that order. So without further ado. let the show begin" The 5 minute timer started to play

"Quinn. I'm so gonna get picked before you" Jordan said slyly. Quinn rolled his eyes

"Sure. And Nicks gonna learn how to shoot" Nick then flipped off Quinn causing the twins to laugh

"The pick is in. With the first pick in the first ever DBA Draft. The Los Angeles Shadows select... Quinn Gillette, a 14 year old 6'3 Point Guard" The crowd cheered as TeShaun Jordans expression dropped. Quinn just smirked. As he walked up stage grabbed his jersey and shook hands with the commissioner

"With the second pick in the first ever DBA Draft. The Boston Wolves select... TeShaun Jordan, a 14 year old 5'5 Point Guard" TeShauns expression lifted a bit but he was still annoyed. Hee didn't let it show as he went up to shake rays hand holding his jersey in his other

"With the third pick in the first ever DBA Draft. The St Louis Bloods select... Will Chamberlain, a 16 year old 6'6 Center" Will smiled at going first round. Walked up stage and shook Rays hand collecting his jersey

"With the fourth pick in the first ever DBA Draft. The New York Nightmares select... Jordan Gillette, a 14 year old 5'7 Point Guard" Jordan grinned widely. She walked up too stage shook rays hand and collected her jersey

"That concludes the first round. We will have a 10 minute break before the fifth pick" With that the 4 selected went to meet their respective Coaches

* * *

With Quinn

"Wassup Quinn. I'm coach Derrick Dubason but you can call me Coach D. Welcome to LA we expect great things from you. You're gonna lead us to great things" Coach D said pridefully

"Thanks for the faith coach D. Wont let you down" Quinn said shaking Coach Ds hand

* * *

With TeShaun

"TeShaun Jordan. D1 prospect outta Richmond Virginia. Heard great things about you" Coach said. She was a female coach but something about her reminded TeShaun of someone

"Wait... SELENA GOMEZ"

* * *

With Will

"Son Of Oscar Robertson Grandon of Wilt Chamberlain. I know you've probably heard this a thousand times but what lineage" His coach said "Oh my bad I'm coach Jonathan King. Nice to meet you. You have a great future ahead of you"

"Thanks coach. And you're right. I have heard it a thousand times..." Will said quietly

* * *

With Jordan

"Good evening Ms. Gillette. I'm Coach Pierce. No relation between me and Paul Before you ask. And even though you're a girl I expect you to give it your all"

"Um. Ok"

* * *

(Fuck I look like doing the dialogue for all the draft. Lmao)

2nd Round

New York. Ja

St Louis. Nick Howard

Boston. DaQuan Mills

LA. Jessica Simmons

3rd Round

LA. o8K

Boston. Adrian

St. Louis. Allana

NY. Fat Freak

4th Round

NY. Klein Tyson

St. Louis. Shea Carroll

Boston. Elise Braun

LA. Jae Rawings

5th Round

LA. Antwan Campbell

Boston. Isaac Benton

St. Louis. Jalen Bowen

NY. Ibrahim Malik


	6. Twinsanity: Beginning the Trials

Y'all cute. Special finna shoutout to my babe TeShaunti Jordan for writing the 1v1 between Quinn and TeShaun. Ily.

P-P-Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150

Position: ?

Skills: Pretty much everything

Weakness: Injury prone. Lazy, stamina problems

Jordan Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100

Position: PG

Skills: Scoring, Dribbling, Playmaking, Athleti cism

Weakness: Stubborn, defense, doesn't respect her DBA coach

Nick Howard

Age: 13

Height: 5'11

Weight: 165

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, finishing at the basket, defense, Playmaking

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, doesn't respect authority(Besides Mother and Father)

TeShaun Jordan

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Position: PG

Skills: Athleticism, Defense, Inside finishing, Passing

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, Trash Talker, Streaky

Jonathan Jackson Jr

Age: 14

Height: 5'11

Weight: 175

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, Finishing at the basket, High Basketball IQ

Weakness: Shooting, Trash Talker, Showoff

Will Chamberlain

Age: 16

Height: 6'6

Weight: 250

Position: C

Skills: Shooting, Post Moves, Athleticism, Defense, Rebounding

Weakness: Overconfidence

(Accurate personality for Will is like Boruto before Boruto the movie)

For anyone wondering schedule is

Boston v. New York

Then

L.A v. St Louis

New York v. L.A

Then

Boston v. St Louis

Boston v. L.A

Then

New York v. St Louis

Boston v. St Louis

Then

New York v L.A

Finals 3 Game Series

* * *

1 hour before Boston vs New York

"Ight I flew out here to boston. Whatchu want" Quinn was in regular street clothes. Wearing a John Wall Jersey and a wizards cap.

"I want my 1v1" TeShaun was standing in bostons home facility

"Nigga you have a game in an hour" Quinn said Nonchalantly

"I don't care. Ima drop you off in ten minutes" Quinn rolled his eyes. Putting down his bag he walked on the court

"I gotta catch a plane in 30 minutes B. I'ma make it quick" TeShaun grinned. It was gonna be fun wiping that plain expression off his face.

Quinn checked the ball up to him, TeShaun drove right, switched directions quickly, then he would spin to the hoop, derrick rose style for an easy layup.

2-0

Quinn checked it back up, and TeShaun noticed Quinn was sagging off him, next thing you know, he just charged full speed at Quinn and did a 360 layup right around him to the cup

4-0

Quinn started to realize he was being too careless and stole the ball from TeShaun before popping a quick three

 _ **SWISH**_

4-3

They continued to trade buckets. Neither giving an inch.

15-14

TeShaun pump faked, spun to the top of the baseline and went up, going for the midrange jumper... then Quinn snatched it right from from his hands in mid air,

Quinn dribbled the ball back to the three point line, pulled up...

.

.

.

 _ **SWISH**_

15-17

Quinn, using his height advantage over TeShaun posted him up, faded away, with TeShaun closing out on defense, it still didn't matter. in Quinn's eyesight, no one was there and he knocked down the fadeaway jumper.

15-19

TeShaun checked it up, and Quinn tried to explode past him with a quick first step but TeShaun swiped the ball out of his hands, went up and dunked the ball.

17-19

TeShaun, taking the risk, shot a 3

.

.

.

Followed it, it was off...

but he grabbed the offensive rebound

and dunked it!

19-19

TeShaun with the chance to end the game did just that. With a slight cross Teshaun breezed past quuinn taking him off balance before stepping back and...

 _ **SWISH**_

21-19

(This might be a good time to say that I am against plot armor. I ain't gonna make Quinn win all his games. He gonna take some Ls. I purposely made Quinn a bit lazy so a couple losses would make him work harder to be better. If your expecting some op ass AI LeBron, MJ Hybrid off the bat then this isn't the story for you)

"YOU ASS BOI. FALL TO THE GROUND. YOU TRASH NIGGA GET OUT MY COURT" TeShaun was ecstatic. He had waited almost 2 years for this win.

"Ight you won. You aint doing shit next time we play" Quinn said

"Nigga their aint no next time. Yo ass trash. Off my court" TeShaun said. Quinn snorted before grabbing his stuff and walking out

* * *

Boston Vs New York

Lineups

Boston

Guards: TeShaun, Isaac Benton

Forward: DaQuan Mills

Big: Adrian Anthony

Bench: Elise Braun

New York

Guards: Jordan, Ja

Forward: Klein

Big: Freak

Bench: Ibrahim

(Only doing recaps and final scenes. Fuck I look like writing whole game scenes. Jajajajajajajaja)

The game was a disaster on Bostons part. TeShaun and DaQuan would hog at times and did not have good court chemistry with each other. It got to the point where Coach Selena Gomez(Doing this as a favor for a bum on discord. Just ignore it) had to pull DaQuan out of the game and sub in Elise. By that time the score was already 15-3. While elise drained 2 3s New York behind the surprisingly amazing duo of Jordan and Ja(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) catches the easy dub. But one thing that did stick out to Selena was Isaac Benton scoring 2 points along with 2 assists even through the chaos.

Last Play:

Nightmares were up 19-9 this was too easy of a game. Jordan faked a pass to Klein before doing a lob to Ja which he slammed down. Nightmares win 21-9.

* * *

Locker room: Boston

TeShaun punched the locker putting a dent in it "WHERE THAT BITCH ASS NIGGA AT" Everyone was silent. DaQuan walked in the locker room with selena. Seconds later he was pinned to the wall.

"Aye get yo ass off me fool" DaQuan yelled struggling to get out of TeShauns grip.

"Aye chill out" Adrian yelled. TeShaun just tightened his grip

"Naw this bitch ass nigga cost us the game" TeShaun was still seeing red and was about too swing. Before elise grabbed him keeping him away from DaQuan. Somehow Elises hug calmed TeShaun. He took a breath and stared at his coach. Get this ballhog off the team if you wanna keep me" And with that TeShaun walked out of the locker room leaving a stunned team behind

* * *

Locker room: New York

The winners were in the middle of partying when coach walked in. Coach Pierce looked at Jordan "Can I speak to you privately Jordan" Jordan nodded and followed him

"What the hell was that out there Jordan" Coach Pierce asked

"What do you mean" Jordan thought she had played extremely well. 6 points 6 assists

"You fucking let TeShaun Jordan steal the ball. This why Girls can't hoop. Should have never drafted you" Pierce Ranted. Jordan saw red

"You know what. Since you've drafted me you've done nothing but try and tear me down. I do stuff on that court that you can't even dream of doing. Does it annoy you that a girl is a better basketball player than you are, were, or ever will be. I bet it does. Fuck outta my face with that shit" With that Jordan walked out of the locker room.

 _ **Notification**_

Ja picked up his phone to see a tweet from his teammate Jordan

 _DaRealJordanG_

 _Wow. DBA Coach Pierce just told me that I am trash at basketball after a 6 point 6 assist performance for one simple reason. I'm a girl. Mr. Allen needs to fire this man immediately._

"Wow. Y'all come look at this"

* * *

Quinn after reading his sisters tweet just laughed 'Retard' Quinn then got ready for his game walking into the locker room. When he walked in he saw his coach his team and a girl he had never seen before standing next to coach. They made brief eye contact as Quinn walked in

"Oh Quinn glad you made it. Now as I was saying this is my daughter Layla. She wants to be a sports analytic. She likes stats pretty much. And after the game she's gonna try and tell you what you should improve on based on your stats"(1) What coach D didn't notice was Quinn and his daughter were sharing glances at each other.

"Anyway don't try to statpad to impress her. Play team basketball and take the easy shot. We need to come out strong for this game. Shadows on 3. 123 SHADOWS" With that the team walked out of the locker room

* * *

LA Vs St. Louis

Lineups

LA

Guards: Jessica Simmons, Otis Kent

Forwards: Quinn, Jae Rawings

Bench: Antwan

St. Louis

Guards: Allana, Nick

Forward: Shea

Big: Will

* * *

Recap:

The game was a classic match between shooters and Athletes. Jessica Simmons and Allana trade blow for blow. Nick once again tired himself out guarding otis which ended in a stalemate. While Shea would body Quinn at times Quinn was great at keeping the matchup on the perimeter. While Will outclassed Jae, He couldn't stop the freight train that was Jae when he came off a fastbreak.

Last Play:

The score was 15-19 in favor of LA. Jessica had the ball and noticed a tired Allana was sagging off. She decided to pull up.

 _ **SWISH**_

Shadows win 22-15

* * *

Locker Room: St. Louis

Nick was annoyed 'No matter what I do I can never beat him' He was stopped from his sulking by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Allana there.

"Cheer up. We played our best. Thats what matters. Losses hurt but it helps you get better" Allana said with a smile. Nick smiled back

'She's right. Next time we face off Quinn. I'm gonna win' And with that thought Nick and Alanna started talking

* * *

Locker Room: Los Angeles

After talking with her father for a while Layla came in the room

"Ok which one of you are Otis Kent" Layla asked. O8K raised his hand and layla began to speak "I noticed that you are a scorer but that game your defensive rating was almost 110. Put some more effort on D it should help the team

O8K nodded. He'd started working on his defense with his coach

"Next is Jessica Simmons" Jessica raised her hand and Layla began "Same thing with you girl. You good at offense but you need to work on your defense"

Jessica nodded before going to talk to O8K about how they were gonna improve defense

"Who's Jae Rawings" Jae raised His/Her hand(2) "I haven't seen anything wrong with your overall game. I did notice that the way you land could cause severe damage to your legs. Don't twist your foot landing"

Jae nodded and vowed to practice landing better

Layla took a look at Quinn and blushed slightly which no one caught "Quinn you just have to work on your stamina. Run a couple laps"

Quinn smirked at Layla as he nodded. This made Layla blush madly but she turned away fast enough so no one saw.

'I wonder if Coach D would be mad if I dated his daughter'

* * *

1\. Laylas character is based off the female coach from Kurokos Basketball. The

2\. Idk what the word is for when someone identifies as a Girl and Boy at times. But that's what that is

anyway lokngest chapter of the story so far. I may or may not update tomorrow


	7. Twinsanity: Seeing the light

Yall cute. Jajajaja. Chapter 7 is out. Enjoy

* * *

P-P-Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150

Position: ?

Skills: Pretty much everything

Weakness: Injury prone. Lazy, stamina problems

Jordan Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100

Position: PG

Skills: Scoring, Dribbling, Playmaking, Athleti cism

Weakness: Stubborn, defense, doesn't respect her DBA coach

Nick Howard

Age: 13

Height: 5'11

Weight: 165

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, finishing at the basket, defense, Playmaking

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, doesn't respect authority(Besides Mother and Father)

TeShaun Jordan

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Position: PG

Skills: Athleticism, Defense, Inside finishing, Passing

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, Trash Talker, Streaky

Jonathan Jackson Jr

Age: 14

Height: 5'11

Weight: 175

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, Finishing at the basket, High Basketball IQ

Weakness: Shooting, Trash Talker, Showoff

Will Chamberlain

Age: 16

Height: 6'6

Weight: 250

Position: C

Skills: Shooting, Post Moves, Athleticism, Defense, Rebounding

Weakness: Overconfidence

P.S. Ray Allen ahs decided to make the league more interesting. He added the 4 point line. He also made half court shots 5 points and full court shots 6 points

* * *

 _ **SWISH**_

"CASH" Quinn said. O8K looked on.

'How is he making these shots' O8K thought. He then proceeded to shoot the newly added 4 pointer and missed "Damn Bro. How are you making these shots" Otis had just gotten a full horse and Quinn only had an H.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling it today" Quinn said. Both of their phones vibrated at the same time

 _DBANews_

 _DBA F DaQuan Mills has been traded to the St. Louis Bloods for C Jason Kim in a sign and trade deal, sources say_

 _"Oh wow. Look there's another one"_

 _DBANews_

 _DBA Coach True Pierce has been fired and WNBA coach Amare jayson w_ _ill take over, sources say_

"Jordan's rant worked" Quinn said. There was one more tweet however

DBANews

Euro League star Tyrone Johnson has decided to take part in the DBA and has signed with the Boston Wolves

"Wow boston just taking all the players" O8K said. Quinn nodded. Quinn's phone vibrates

"Uh I'll see you at practice later. Gotta do something" And with that Quinn leaves the gym leaving a confused Otis

* * *

"You sure your dad not home" Quinn asked. He was in a big house. Standing on the stairs too that house was Layla. She was dressed in normal clothes

"Yeah. Why do you ask" Layla asked innocently.

"Because I know why I'm here" There was silence after that

"Come on. Just one time" Layla pleaded. Her legs struggled to stay closed

"No. I'm 14" Quinn said sternly

"It's just a two year difference" Layla said

"No. Sorry" Quinn went to leave but the door was locked. Quinn sighed "Who the hell locks doors on the outside" He looked back to see Layla right next to him smirking widely "I have no choice do I" Quinn stated in the form of a question

"No. It's my first time so make it memorable"

(Ok you little perverts I ain't writing porn. Foh. Just know they fucked. Lmao)

* * *

1 week later. The 2nd game

DaRealJordanG: Stop messaging me

IbrahimTheDream: Come on just one pic

DaRealJordanG: No. Get out of my DMs.

IbrahimTheDream: Please

 _block_

'I can't believe I have to play games with this horny indian' Jordan thought. Ibrahim had been messaging her on multiple accounts for days. It got to the point where she had to threaten to inform Ray for him to stop.

 _bzzt_.

 _DBANews_

 _TeShaun Jordan has been suspended one game due to altercation in the locker room with former teammate DaQuan Mills_

"Ha. Glad that bum got suspended" Ja said. Jordan had walked in the locker room to see her team there.

"Ok team we have a game against LA. We're undefeated and I'd like to keep it that way. Now Nightmares on 3. 123 NIGHTMARES" Amare yelled. He had seen pop do this as a motivator. Act as if that game bores you. It works as a stress reliever to know your coach wasn't worried about the game.

* * *

Lakers Vs New York

(I had someone write the game scene for this but he didn't cus he's a bum {Talking to you Benton Bust} anyway. On with the recap)

Recap: The Nightmares take control of the game going up 9-2 early but...

Mid game scene:

Quinn feeling hot at the moment decided to pull a four point shot

 _ **SWISH**_

9-6

Recap: This tipped the momentum to LA as they went on a 6 point outburst going up 12-9 but a quick lob from Jordan to Fat Freak stopped the run before it cost them the game. They continued to trade buckets. Neeither giving an inch. Before disaster struck...

Mid Game Scene:

Quinn had the ball. The score was 19-18 in favor of New York. He had to take the chance. He pulled up... And got fouled by Jonathan. The force of the hit made Quinn land awkwardly. As he landed he immediately fell to the ground. Clutching his knee in pain. The game was paused momentarily as Quinn was carted back to the locker room. Jordan had too force herself not to run after him.

"Since Quinn Gillette cannot shoot his freethrows Jessica Simmons will" The ref said. As Jessica stepped to the free throw line about to shoot some of the biggest free throws of her life. Something caught her eye. There was no way. Quinn was walking or I should say hobbling back out of the locker room. He had a look of someone possessed.

Walking on the court jessica handed him the ball. His eyes were focused. Jordan had never seen her brother so serious about anything

As Quinn stepped onto the free throw line the people were awed to silence at his resolve. Truthfully only Quinn knew what was going on in his mind. What Quinn saw in his mind was his home. A vision of his mom and dad. And all they were saying was

"Shoot It" Quinns eyes then saw the crowd

"COME ON QUINN SHOOT IT. QUINN. QUINN. QUINN" They were chanting his name. It felt like for the first time in almost 10 years.

He had a purpose

Quinn got into his form ignoring the pain and shot the ball

 _ **SWISH**_

The crowd cheered as the first one hit. Quinn got into his form again. The pain irrelevant at that point

 _ **SWISH**_.

The crowd cheered again. 20-18. One last shot. Quinn once again got into his form. Game on the line. He shot...

 _ **SWISH**_

the crowd exploded in cheers as he fell l to the ground but was caught by Jordan and O8K. Carrying him back to the locker room

(I know a guy whos father died. And sometimes when he plays basketball he has visions of him. It's supposed to give you a huge rush of adrenaline. So that's what the scene is based off of)

* * *

St. Louis vs Boston

Recap: Boston surprisingly didn't get crushed by St. Louis without TeShaun. Elise Braun took charge of the team scoring 8 point and getting 2 assists while new player Jason Ki m had 5. While Isaac Benton went off for 6/2/2. Unfortunately. They still lose the game 22-19 as Nick and Shea go off for 8 each.

Last Play: Nick feeling hot decided to take a risk. He shot a three. And made it. 22-19 St. Louis

* * *

LA Locker Room

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. YOU MIGHT HAVE A TORN ACL AND YOU'RE WALKING AND SHOOTING FREE THROWS? WHAT THE HELL" Jordan continued her rant using every angry mom word in the dictionary. Before Quinn started to cry.

Quinn wasn't crying because of the pain. It was the recollection of that day he lost almost everything. Jordan seeing this hugged Quinn.

"I saw them J. They were there. They told me to shoot them" Jordan stayed Quiet knowing full well who they were. They just sat their. Thinking about everything they lost.

* * *

I don't think I really addressed how hard losing both of your parents at such a young age does to affect your psyche. People have killed themselves for that. I've made Quinn this lazy perfect player with everything going right with him and I kinda failed to mention how much damage it caused to his mind to see his twin sister get fatally wounded and his 2 parents killed at age 5. That shit turned Batman to an emo crime fighter. Lmao. Anyway may or may not update tomorrow


	8. Twinsanity: Facing Adversity

Y'all still cute. Missed a day due to writers block. But I'm back and I'm better. Ajajajaajjaja. Report me pls.

* * *

P-P-Player Cards

Quinn Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150

Position: ?

Skills: Pretty much everything

Weakness: Injury prone. Lazy, stamina problems

Jordan Gillette

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100

Position: PG

Skills: Scoring, Dribbling, Playmaking, Athleti cism

Weakness: Stubborn, defense, doesn't respect her DBA coach

Nick Howard

Age: 13

Height: 5'11

Weight: 165

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, finishing at the basket, defense, Playmaking

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, doesn't respect authority(Besides Mother and Father)

TeShaun Jordan

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Position: PG

Skills: Athleticism, Defense, Inside finishing, Passing

Weakness: Shooting, Low IQ, Trash Talker, Streaky

Jonathan Jackson Jr

Age: 14

Height: 5'11

Weight: 175

Position: F

Skills: Athleticism, Finishing at the basket, High Basketball IQ

Weakness: Shooting, Trash Talker, Showoff

Will Chamberlain

Age: 16

Height: 6'6

Weight: 250

Position: C

Skills: Shooting, Post Moves, Athleticism, Defense, Rebounding

Weakness: Overconfidence

* * *

"Fuck you mean I can't play" The tension was thick. Quinn was in utter turmoil. He could barely remember the last time he missed a game of basketball

"Sir let me explain. The initial injury was just a slight tear near your acl. You walking on it and shooting the three free throws aggravated the injury and the cut went right through the acl. You'd be lucky if you can play next year nevermind today" Quinn flinched at his doctors words. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did. But he had no choice. They told him to

"Ok thanks for you're time. You can leave now" The doctor knowing what would happen next immediately left. As soon as the door closed Quinn punched the wall behind him "FUUUUUUCK"

* * *

The next day

Jordan walked slowly to room 35. It was right next to the nurses desk "How you doing Quinn" Jordan asked. She noticed Quinn with his head down

"What do you think Jordan?" Quinn asked sarcastically. He sat in his hospital bed unmoving "My scholarships, my career, my life... That shits gone"

"No its not. You'll be fine" Jordan said trying to cheer her brother up

"LOOK AT ME J. I fucking tore my acl" Quinn said before calming down "I'd be lucky to even play off the bench for some shitty college in virginia"

"Shut the fuck up. When the fuck have you of all people been a quitter. When Nick died you were the one who helped me. Even when Mom and Dad died you just let it push you to do better. And now you telling me you gonna give up on your entire career cus of a little tear? Get over yourself nigga" With that Jordan stormed out of the hospital leaving Quinn with a lot to think about.

'Shes right. Nothing has stopped me yet and I'm letting myself get down over stuff that can be repaired in a couple of month's' Quinn thought to himself.

Quinn sat up in his bed a new fire in his eyes. A fire that would push him to become one of the best to ever play

* * *

1 hour before week 3.

 _DBANews_

 _sources say that yesterday a deal was finalized that sent Shea Carroll to the New York Nightmares for Klein Tyson_

"He better not be jet lagged for our game" Ja said. As if on cue Shea Carroll walked in with an annoyed expression. Without sparing a glance at anybody else he looked at Jordan

"Get me the ball and get out the way" Shea said. "

"Nigga what" Ja said standing up

"You heard me bum" Shea said. Tension rose high

"Nigga I whoop yo ass. Fuck you mean" Ja yelled

"Touch me see what happen nigga" Shea said

"Ladies Ladies Ladies" Jordan said shifting focus to her "You both gonna get the ball. Stop measuring dicks. We got a game to win" This caused the two "ladies" in question to stop arguing. Jordan knee this game was gonna get messy

* * *

Week 3

NY vs St. Louis

Lineups:

NY

Guards: Jordan, Ja

Forward: Shea

Big: Freak

St. Louis

Guards: Allana, Nick

Forward: Klein

Big: Will

Recap: The first half of the game was one sided as St. Louis got an easy 10-3 lead as NYs new team struggled to mesh while Klein fit perfectly in the St. Louis system. As Klein drained a three Shea fouled him causing the and 1 4 point play. This made Shea angry.

Mid game scene:

"Aye nigga don't flop" Shea said pushing Klein. Klein didn't take it lying down pushing Shea back. As teammates moved to break it up Shea slapped Klein. Will saw this and decided to help his new teammate slapping Shea. Shea with a rush of adrenaline punched Will as he ran through th sea of players. Will was going to hit him back but was stopped by his teamates.

"YOU LUCKY NIGGA" Will yelled out

"PUSSY BOY DON'T WANT NO SMOKE" Shea said with contempt. As they both were ejected they had to be held back by teammates

Recap: The second half of the game was more competitive. The Nightmares led a comeback where the duo of Ja and Jordan went ham on the paint as St. Louis struggled to guard them without their rim protector. When the score was 14-13 in New Yorks favor Nick Howard went off putting up a quick 5 points on his adopted sister. New york battled back with a quick three from Jordan and a dunk by Freak as New York went up 19-18. St. Louis had the ball. Nick knew it was probably their last chance to win the game so he did something risky. He acted like he was gonna drive before stepping back making Ja stumble. And with the most confidence he ever had in a shot he shot it.

 _ **SWISH**_

St. Louis wins 21-19.

* * *

Week three. Boston Vs LA

Lineups:

LA

Guards: Jessica, Antwan

Forwards: Otis, Jae

Boston

Guards: TeShaun, Isaac Benton

Forward: Elise Braun

Big: Jason Kim

Recap: While on paper you would think Boston had this easily. But you're mistaken. Jessica simmons goes off for 8 points as Antwan and his floor spacing provides easy dunks for Jae. But still that doesn't take Boston out of the fight. TeShaun and Elise go off for 7 and Isaac Benton puts up 5/2/2. The game was 19-15 in favor of Boston. This looked like it was going to be a win for Boston. But Antwan had other ideas as Jessica passed to him he stopped at the half court line before dribbling back all the way to full court. Fan's wondered what he was doing. Antwan looked at his teammates. They all nodded. Antwan hurled the ball from fullcourt

 _ **SWISH**_

The crowd erupted as he hit the shot. His teammates ran over to him lifting him up. The look of disappointment on Bostons side and the look of awe at LA's side was what told the story. LA wins 21-19 without their star player

* * *

LA Locker rooms

Quinn rolled to the door with his wheelchair. e

"That's what I'm talking about Antwan. LETS GOOOOO" Quinn yelled. Seeing how Quinn could still be happy even after his injury fueled the rest of the team. They had a bond that couldn't be broken. They fueled each other.

* * *

Season Standings(So Far)

LA: 3-0

St. Louis: 2-1

NY: 1-2

Boston: 0-3

* * *

A/N

Ight so I knee going into this that I wouldn't get alot of reviews just cause its not anime or some harry potter shit. But if you are ready this feel free to leave a review. I like constructive criticism. I know I'm not that good of a writer. So giving me some tips on how to improve would be _**EXTREMELY**_ helpful


	9. Twinsanity: The Next Step

Ight I'm back. I had shit to do but I'm back now. Chapter 9 of Twin sanity is here my guy. Last game of the season. And the La Shadows have already ceiled their dba finals appearance. Boston after their Week 3 loss is officially out of the finals discussion.

Schedule:

St. Louis Bloods Vs New York Nightmares (Winner Goes to the Finals)

Los Angeles Shadows Vs Boston Wolves (Does it really matter?)

Now Chapter 9 of Twinsanity is officially here. Remember to follow and favorite the story

* * *

2 hours before the game

Quinn wheels in to the room where was sitting. Coach D wasn't home making it obvious why she wanted him here.

"Sooooooo you gonna get it over with or what" Quinn said blankly. He just wanted to be done with it before his Nick and Jordan's game.

"Why do you assume I only want you here for sex" Layla said scowling

"Ok why do you want me here then" Quinn asked

"For sex" Layla said

"Exactly. You know this is borderline statutory rape right?" Quinn said

"It's not rape if you enjoy it" She said with a smirk

"Who said I enjoy it" He asked skeptically

" 'Oh yea Layla just like that' " Layla mocks

".. . Shut up. Just hurry up before the game starts and if you hit my leg I'm calling the police" Quinn said as he leaned back in his chair

"I'm making this quick trust me"

* * *

New York Locker Room

 _wojespn_

 _The game of all games between NY and St. Louis is going to be wild. Sources say it's going to be aired on all big sports television networks_

Jonathan scowled "All this damn hype for this game just making us more nervous" Jordan sighed.

"Aye could y'all niggas shut the fuck up. I'm tryna get game ready" Shea said. Ja just scowled and continued to go on about the media "Aye nigga. I said shut yo ass up" He rose up and got in Jonathan's face

"Get out my face before I swing nigga" Ja said without looking up

"I wish you would swing on me hoe ass nigga" Shea said getting closer

"If y'all ain't gonna kiss y'all can move aside before I smack both of you" Jordan said with little emotion in her voice. On cue both of them separated

"Damn Jordan has both of them whipped" Freak said to Ibrahim who just nodded. He was too busy staring at Jordan. "Yo I don't think she likes Indians"

"You never know"

"Don't keep your hopes up"

* * *

St. Louis Locker Room

Nick scooted closer to Allana and started to kiss her neck

"Chill the games about to start" Allana said

"I don't care" Nick said as he started to kiss on her neck again

"I will scream rape Nick" Allana said

"You wouldn't dare" Nick said

"Try me."

"You so annoying you're giving me some after this game"

"Nick we're 13"

"Age ain't nothing but a number"

"And teen parents ain't nothing but a word"

"I have condoms"

"How did you even get condoms your 13"

"You don't need to know that"

"Ok so when we're fucking and Klein or Will walks in I'm smacking you"

"I'll take that chance"

"You're so annoyinggggggggg"

"Are we nterrupting something" And in came Will and Klein. As if on cue Allana got up and ran over to them

"Nick tried to rape me just now oh my goooooooooddddddd" Allana started to fake cry in Wills chest. Will barely glanced at her before laughing as did Klein

"You see Allana you play too damn much. Now what if they believed you and I got my ass whooped" Nick yelled. This just caused them to laugh more

"Ok but let's chill biggest game of the season coming up. Let's be focused" Klein said. Everyone nodded. There can be no errors tonight

* * *

Game time

Quinn rolled into the court and makes his way up the ramp. Where he sat 2 people were sitting there as he sat down he took a second glance. There sat his mom and dad looking at him. His mom smiled with glee but you could still see the worry in her eyes

"Alright now before you say anything. All th-"

"Don't even. We'll talk about this later. Let's just watch your siblings play. And yes. You're getting your ass whooped when you get home" Quinn just grimace and looked at the court.

They started to introduce the players.

"UP FIRST PLEASE WELCOME YOUR NEW YORK NIGHTMARES STARTING LINEUP. AT THE BIG BOY CENTER POSITION IN HIS HOMETOWN OF NEW YORK T'S NUMBER 45 F-F-FAAAAAAT FREEEEEEEAAAAAK. AT THE FORWARD POSITION IT'S THE DEFENSIVE MONSTER OUTTA BALTIMORE MARYLAND NUMBER 19 SHEA CARROLL. AT THE OTHER GUARD POSITION IT'S THE ATHLETIC BEAST FROM HARLEM #15 JONATHAN JACKSON JR. AND FINALLY AT THE OTHER GUARD POSITION IT'S THE HANDLE GOD OUT OF BALTIMORE MARYLAND NUMBER 3 JOOOOOOOOOOORDAAAAAAAAN THE WARDEEEEEEEN GILLETTE" The crowd cheered as the lineup is introduced.

"AND NEXT. PLEASE WELCOME YOUR ST. LOUIS BLOODS STARTING LINEUP. AT THE FORWARD POSITION IT'S THE BIG SHARPSHOOTER OUTTA FLORIDA IT'S NUMBER 48 KLEIIIIN TYSOOOON. AT THE GUARD POSITION IT'S THE FINESSE LORD OUT OF BOSTON NUMBER 6 ALLANA ROOOOOOOY. AT THE OTHER FORWARD POSITION IT'S THE ATHLETIC BEAST OUTTA BALTIMORE MARYLAND NUMBER 5 NIIIICK HOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAARD. AND FINALLY AT THE CENTER SPOT. IT'S THE GRANDSON OF MR. 100. THE POST GOD OUT OF OAKLAND CALIFORNIA WIIIIIIIIILLL CHAAAAAAAAAMBERLAIIIIIIN" And just like that the game was on.

The ball was tipped in favor of St. Louis and they were off Allana dribbled up court and drove to the rim and got into the paint with a spin move- Hold on. U refuse to write out this whole game. Fuck all that

Game Recap: It was a close one neck and neck down the stretch. At the end it was 19-18 in favor of New York. St. Louis had the ball. Allana dribbled up court and tried a crossover on Jordan but it was stolen. With the end in sight Jordan raced down court leaving everyone in her dust. Just as the ball left her fingertips for the layups

 _ **BLOCK**_

"AND NICK HOWARD WITH THE CHASE DOWN BLOCK" The ball bounced off the backboard landing in the hands of allana who launched it up court to Klein. Klein was wide open in the corner. With no one in sight he pulled up. .

 _ **SWISH**_

"AND THE ST. LOUIS RAMS HAVE BEATEN THE NEW YORK NIGHTMARES AND WILL ADVANCE TO THE DBA FINALS" The crowd erupted at such a good game. Confetti rained down on the court as the Bloods celebrated.

* * *

And that's a rap. Chapter 9 of Twin sanity is over next chapter will be the DBA finals game


	10. Twinsanity: The Generation of Miracles

First DBA Finals dis finna be a breeze.

Readers: BIG FELLA I NEED YOU TO WRITE 50K WORD CHAPTERS

What?

Readers: I NEED YOU TO WRITE 50K WORD SENTENCES EVERY MINUTE. IF YOUR HANDS DON'T FALL OFF KEEP DOING IT

Oh y'all vicious vicious

Quinn: BIG FELLA I NEED YOU TO CURE MY ACL.

Nigga what

Quinn: LA NEEDS ME BIG FELLA CURE MY ACL.

That's not physically possible

Jordan: BIG FELLA I NEED YOU TO TRADE NICK FOR ME SO I CAN BE IN THE FINALS

Trade deadline gone

Nick: BIG FELLA WE ALL KNOW YOU BIASED FOR THE SHADOWS BUT LET US SWEEP

No

Shea: GET ME SCREEN TIME BIG FELLA

Will: I'M THE BEST PLAYER IN THE LEAGUE I WANT SCREEN TIME

No

Layla: BIG FELLA STOP MAKING ME A PEDO GET ME A REAL NIGGA

Quinn: BIG FELLA I NEED YOU TO WRITE ME COMING BACK FROM MY ACL INJURY IN 2 MINUTES BIG FELLA. DEN I NEED YOU TO PUT TESHAUN ON THE TEAM SO WE DON'T LOSE

Thats rigging

BIG FELLA

Man fuck this chapter. Finna be a quick one

Ibrahim: START ME. LET ME CLAP JORDAN BIG FELLA

* * *

2 hours before game 1 of the DBA finals

Nick was in the gym hoisting up threes. While this summer he had made progress in his jumper he was still pretty trash at shooting. He shot one more that barely rimmed out as Will walks in the facility as Nick was bricking his threes.

"Stick to dunking Nick" Will laughed as Nick shot another three this time air balling Nick fell to the ground

"You're a big and you're twice the shooter I am. It makes no sense" Nick cried

"Uh well my mom was Janice Grant who people call the best shooter in WNBA history. Kinda hard not to be a good shooter" Will said with pride in his voice. While it may look like Will didn't want to be in the shadow of his Leiniege he really did take pride in his family.

"Then what did you do to become a good outside shooter though" Nick asked

"I just got someone to critique my jumper. I noticed that you don't always keep up your follow through which is one of the big things that keep you from being a consistent shooter. Watch this"

Will grabs the ball and pulls up from way behind the three point line

 _ **SWISH**_

"Bro you're like a demigod on 2k" Nick said.

"Did you even watch how I shot. . ." Will asked

"Yea you ddid your flow thingy" Nick said

"Follow through" Will corrected

"Yea that" With that Nick grabbed the ball and shot from the same range. And completely missed the rim

"This gonna take work

* * *

Quinn took a seat on the bench. He has begun using crutches and doctors say he would be cleared to play at the start of high school basketball in December

He decided to go to the bathroom before the game started. When he finished in walked in 5 guys. While they seemed familiar he was still startled by their appearance

"Are you Quinn **_Gillette_** The shortest one asked. He had black hair with red tips (Think Old Odell Beckham cut but red instead of blonde)

"Yea. Who's asking" Quinn said still a little worried for his safety

"Ok allow me to introduce myself. I am Josh Samson and these are my other 4 teammates. TJ. Brandon Kingram. Zion Williamson. And the big one is CP. And we would like to recruit you to our little basketball club called the Generation of Miracles"

"Wait hold on. The California's 5 best high school players Generation of Miracles?" Quinn asked skeptically

"You're correct" Josh says smiling

"And you want me to join" Quinn asks surprised

"You and a couple other people. We're trying to expand our group around the country not just California. Get a little bit more unity when it comes to basketball around the country" Josh says

"Let me say something real quick Josh" TJ says interjecting "What you get from joining our group is definitely a lot more popularity since you are kind of in a d4 school. And being one of the generation of miracles kind of means we think you are one of the top players in the world outside of the NBA"

"Ok thanks for the offer. I'll consider it. Can I ask who else you're targeting" Quinn asks

"We're looking to get you're sister and brothers Nick and Jordan and that TeShaun kid. Usually we restrict 3 players from each place around the world but for you 4 we'll make an exception. Besides we're going to college we need players to continue our legacy"

"Ok thanks for this offer. Let me get y'all phone number" Quinn says

"Alright we'll stay in touch"

And with that all 5 of those high school legends walked out leaving Quinn with a lot to think about

* * *

Ok I'm lazy so we're gonna compile this all into one thing. St. Louis sweeps. Jessica Simmons becomes a superstar level player and Will shows he's probably the best player in the DBA. Him and Klein rape the LA team for having no big and takes the championship away. I'm drunk after rn and I'm not bout to update shit tomorrow

* * *

 _ **Saturday Night Edit**_

Yes I did write all of that drunk. It had hella spelling errors that I fixed. But before I end this chapter lemme give some descriptions.

Josh Samson the leader of the bunch is a passing phenom. He's 6' tall and 175. Legit averaged 20 assists with. 1 turnovers throughout high school and is considered the best passer in high school history

TJ is their SG. He's probably one of the best shooters that high school basketball has ever seen. He averaged 50% from 3pt land

Kingram is their lockdown defender and holds the record for fewest points scored by the person they guard in a season.

Zion is Zion

And CP is legit Shaq.

THESE PLAYERS WILL BE DOMINANT. I realized that Quinn, Nick, Jordan, Will, TeShaun and all these fuckers are gonna be Gawds. So they need other godlike players to stop them from making finals rookie year.

Anyway QG Out. Next chapter gonna be lit. Shouts out to all the niggas from Discord in my Book


	11. Twinsanity: A new chapter Literally

Hi. This finna be the longest chapter of this story to date. Finna be lit. All of my characters are in it. Enjoy.

* * *

1 Month Later. September of 2014

Quinn ran up and **_down_** the stairs ignoring the pain from his leg. He needed to get his body in tip top shape for the season without aggravating his leg.

"I knew yo ass would be here" Quinn turned his head to the voice to see one TeShaun Jordan. TeShaun and grew since the last time he saw him in the DBA. He was about 5'11 now and just above 150. He was sitting down lazily.

"You came down a long way from Richmond" Quinn said off handedly. Before proceedings to continue his jump in jacks and up downs. TeShaun then joined him

"Just making sure u 100% for the season. Wouldn't be fair to drop y'all off if you wasn't there to play" TeShaun said. He turned his head to the court below them

"Also came to talk to you about these Generation of Miracle niggas. Do. Not. Fuck with them" He grimace as if remembering a terrible time

"What you mean TeShaunti" Quinn stopped his workout to pay attention to TeShaun. TeShaun sighed before giving him the story

* * *

Flashback Start

TeShaun POV

Right after Game 2 of the championship game the Generation of Miracles confronted me. Telling me about their program. I told them I didn't need their shitty program that I would get publicity my own way. The Josh guy then smirked. Told me to meet him at Rucker Park for a 1v1 in a week. So before flying back home I bought a ticket to New York.

At the park there were many people that I knew from the DBA and a couple people I had never seen before. There was Jordan, Nick, Will, O8K. Then there was a guy who introduced himself as Alex Jester. Didn't know much about him other than that he came to a couple Boston games. Then there was the Jessica Girl who people think is going to be a transcendent shooter. There was the Shea Carroll nigga who thought he was the big dog or whatever. And finally there was Elise Braun. Boi it would be fun to drop this nigga off into don't of her.

Boi was I wrong

After Josh told em to introduce myself I told that nigga I wasn't bout to try out I just came here to drop him off. He just smirked.

"Ight y'all. Here let me show you the reputation of the generation of miracles" He den looked at the big guy "Count my dribbles cp. If I go over 5 stop it" The big guy named CP just nodded. He grabbed a ball. He dribbled once between his legs and then once more between his legs. I wondered what he was doing. He then drove to the right dribbling once. He stepped back while dribbling. That was 4. I tried to recover jumping at him to contest but he den crossed to the right. As I stumbled to the ground he pulled up from 3.

 _ **SWISH**_

Flashback end

* * *

"Ok so you got fucked up and now you want me to do what exactly?" Quinn asks

"I just want u to watch out. The things he did was not human. I don't even think Jordan could beat someone that badly" TeShaun said

"Nigga u just not used to getting bodied by NBA level talent. You good" Quinn said. He went to finish his workout leaving TeShaun some time to think

'Am I really just overreacting. They could just be 2k demigods' TeShsun thought with a shrug. Before getting up to take a taxi. Back to Richmond"

"Stay safe TeShaun" He didn't get a response back just the sound of TeShaun closing the gym door

* * *

Will Chamberlain is the #1 recruit for the 2017 draft. Players like Markelle Fultz and Jayson Tatum respected his game. While his family was practically basketball royalty he had a rough upbringing. The gang members used to leave him alone as he would be the person that put Oakland on the map. The Crips would protect him and usually escort him to and from school while the bloods left him alone to avoid gang war.

Growing up Will ironically used to idolize the great Bill Russell. His mom while was one of the most paid players in the wnba like many young athletes had a lot of money she had no idea what to do with and ended up blowing it all away ending right back where she grew up. Oakland. California.

In his first 2 years of high school he put up phenomenal stats of 25/15 as he was simply too big and too strong to be stopped. It was like giving Shaq a Jump shot. His skill was and still is unmatched when it comes to the 2017 draft. After dominating in the DBA and winning the DBA MVP and FMVP. He had the entire Chamberlain legacy to live up to and he was not going to end up back in Oakland like his Mom.

* * *

Jonathan Jackson Jr or Ja for short was very gifted. Anger issues and being a bit dumb outside of basketball did keep him back in middle school. But if there was one thing he was good at it was basketball. While he was not great academically and lacked a lot of common sense he made up for it all with his phenomenal basketball IQ. He was athletic as hell. At times could play PG and had a silky smooth jumper. He grew up in Harlem but his parents kept him away from trounle outside of school but inside it was another story. Maybe the DBA would be a wake up call for him. He is currently the #3 recruit in the 2019 draft

* * *

She's Carroll. He was a football tight end turned basketball player. Which did explain most of his aggressiveness on the court. While he has a bit of a temper he backs it up with his phenomenal defensive ability and strength. Idolizing Wilt Chamberlain (Couldn't resist) he would continually work on his strength and post game. His skill was unmatched in the post. And is currently the #6 recruit of the 2017 draft

* * *

The first day of school

Quinn was 3 months away from recovering from his minor ACL tear. While school was never his #1 aspect he knew being a student athlete would be his #1 focus. He would make sure to focus on his academics

Jordan was naturally smart and had no fears of her grades prohibiting her from playing. Her only challenge now was to prove to her coaches why she should be on the boys varsity.

And Nick well. His dad would make sure he kept his grades up. But he may get side tracked by all the baddies in the school. Basketball wasn't even on his mind at this point.

The three siblings walked through the school ready to begin their new lives as High School basketball players. None of them were aware of the twists and turns the high school life would give them

* * *

And thats a rap. I wanted to give a little bit of backstory on the 3 of my Main Characters from the DBA. People DMing me about the NBA. We are a looooooooong way away from that y'all lol. But anyways make sure to share this so I can publish it lol. I'm sick at so I may or may not skip out on making a chapter next week lol. And sicne I've been asked let me rank all of the players I made in the DBA from least to greatest

Will

TeShaun

Quinn

Jordan

Ja

Nick

Jessica

O8K

Shea

Jae

Benton

DaQuan

Elise

Adrian Anthony

Klein

Allana

Freak

Antwan

Ibrahim


	12. Twinsanity: A step up

Edit ***TeShaunti is a nigger*** end edit

Hello. New chapter. Start of high school probably won't be out till this weekend( Edit I was forced to put it out earlier by fatherless blacks)

Enjoy this cus... Actually IDC if u don't

* * *

HS SEASON 2014-2015

HS Stats for the Baltimore Lions

Record: 6-0

Jordan: 21 points, 4 rebounds, 11 assists 2 steals no blocks 58 TS

Quinn: 25 points, 7 rebounds, 6 assists, 3 steals 2 blocks 56 TS

Nick: 23 points 8 rebounds 3 assists, 2 steals, 3 blocks 54 TS

* * *

HS Stats for Oak Hill

6+0

TeShaun Jordan: 29/4/6

Antwan Campbell: 18/1/2

Adrian Anthony: 21/9/1

* * *

HS Stats for the Oakland Crips

6-0

Will Chamberlain: 35/15/3

Jessica Simmons: 22/4/9

* * *

HS Stats for the Boston Blood Hawks

5-1

Elise Braun: 26/5/5

* * *

HS Stats for the Harlem Globethotties

4-3

Jonathan Jackson Jr: 24/6/4

Dexter Jackson: 19/3/8

Kemal Floyd: 15/11/2

* * *

TeShaun was in the locker room texting

 _ **Elise**_

TeMoney9: aye when y'all next game against Oak Hill

ElissiaViolent: Next month I think. Can't wait to see you

TeMoney9: Same here. Maybe after I beat we can go to my place

ElissiaViolent: You mean after I beat you

TeMoney9: That was funny I chuckled lol

ElissiaViolent: Shut up Boston dropping y'all off

TeMoney9: Yea whatever see you in a month.

* * *

Hi so I'm rolling. If I roll 1-10 I'm writing Baltimore Vs a New Character. If I roll 11-20 I'm writing TeShaun Vs Elise.. . .I rolled a 5. Enjoy.

Baltimore Locker room

The 3 siblings weren't very worried. This was a no name team in Harlem. Their only good prospect was Jonathan Jackson Jr. This didn't mean they weren't prepared for anything but they weren't preparing for it like it was Oak Hill

"This Kemal guy been talking hella shit on Twitter about we gonna get dogged cus we freshman" Jordan said off handedly

"Is he even ranked bruh" Nick asked, shocked that a no name would try and come after the best team in the DMV"

"Bruh who care about him. He just a discount Ryan Anderson. Let's get this dub. Ight. Jason, Jamal, and Dontai we gotta make sure we on out shit bruh. Y'all two as well. Let's not underestimate them ight. Now Lion's on 3. 1. 2. 3 LION'S"

"LION'S"

* * *

The game started out as expected. Jordan would throw jobs to Nick and Quinn. She'd ISO a bit. Quinn would attack the rim and Nick would cause fast break opportunities. Players like Dontai and Jamal we're able to play great defense and at the end of the first half they were up 30

Second half was much of the same until this happened

Mid Game Scene: They were up a lot and Jordan decided to stunt a bit. She called ISO on Ja. Everyone knee what the end result would be. Jordan cut to the rim before stepping back to the three point line Watching Ja stumble with the simple move before cutting back to the rim euroing through the defenders and laying it up

BUT IT IS BLOCKED BY KEMAL FLOYD. KEMAL tracks the ball down before taking a long three near half court. ITS in. And just like that the Harlem Globethotties had a chance

They would go on to lead a 25-3 run and tie up the game with just 25 seconds left on the clock. Ja had the ball and cut past Jordan for the easy slam and the Harlem Globethotties had gotten their first lead of the game. 10 seconds left. Make or break. If they didn't hit this shot the perfect season would be over. But Quinn as he always does. Would deliver. With a screen he had gotten the matchup he wanted. Quinn Vs Kemal. Quinn had the ball. He dribbled it up right to his sweet spot at the mid range jumper. 5. With 5 seconds left he called another screen but Kemal in a rare show of defense gets past it. 4. 3. Quinn had no choice to let it fly. 2. He shot. 1 the ball sailed through the air. The buzzer sounds right as the ball is about to make contact

 ** _SWISH_**

QUINN HITS THE 3 AT THE BUZZER. The Baltimore Lion's beat the Harlem Globethotties 79-78. Quinn ws the game MVP with 31 points Including the game winning 3.

* * *

"Yea that's my boy" James said. This game had really just shown him that his 3 kids were destined for greatness

"Thanks dad. I couldn't have done it without you're teaching. If I hadn't kept my follow through you'd kill me" Quinn's said as everyone laughed

"Alright well this deserves a special dinner. Fried Chicken" The kids cheered. Denise's Fried Chicken was the best. (Had to make a chicken. Joke. No way that wasn't happening)

The kids ate in silence thinking about the game ebfore their phones buzzed up

Twitter:

TheJoshSamson75 Caught the game by QG JG NickyH This is just a firsthand look at our newest Generation of Miracles players

"Woah 500k likes" Jordan said in Oustanishment.

"I told y'all this generation of miracles shit was a good idea" Quinn said

"Well I told y'all to stop all that damn cussing in my house. Just cus you hit that little game winner don't mean I won't pop you Quinn" Denise said from the kitchen

"Sorry Momma"

* * *

Next morning on First Take

Topic: Are the Baltimore Trio future NBA superstars.

Steven A: First of all Skip before your say anything Yes I do respect their game and no I do not thing they are trash. But what I will say is. . THEY ARE 14. They play for a D4 school. They're dominating D4 talent Skip. This game against those Globethotties or whatever preposterous name they have should have been a blow out but they nearly lost

Skip: And you wanna know why they didn't lose. Because of the killer instinct shown by the leader of that Trio Quinn Gillette. Quinn is 6'9 in the 9th grade and can play every single position. He plays like LeBron but unlike that choker he can knock down clutch shots like the best of em. Did you see what he did in the DBA. Did you see what Nick and Jordan did in the DBA. Their teams we're finals contenders. Steven I don't even wanna hear you bring up the supposed help they had because in this game Jordan outplayed Ja who people thought was the best player on the Nightmares team

Steven: And? SKIIIIIIIUP. You do not grasp what I am saying. Jordan is a girl. Girls can't make it in the NBA. Are you kidding me. It's aans league. Men get genetically stronger than Females by a lot by age 18. Once Jordan becomes 18 not only will she get many new male fans but she will also be weak enough to get posted up by Ty Lawson. The same 5'8 less than 150 pounds TY Lawson. And Nick. Nick was carried by Will Chamberlain who is an actual future NBA Superstar

Skip: Nick was carried? Is this a Joke? Do you know how many clutch shots He knocked down for that Bloods team. You can't be serious

Steven: No this is not a joke at all Skip. Nick was no where to be seen when Will was having 15 point outburst in games to 21. Nick was no where to be seen when Allana Roy was dunking on people's heads. And Nick let me look at his game. Can't shoot. Doesn't have a high IQ. And reports say he skips out on practice to talk to females. That boy doesn't care about basketball. And Quinn. Quinn is trash. He's just tall. That's it. When they go up against Oak Hill and the REAL #1 recruit TeShaun Jordan annihilates them off the basketball circuit they won't be able to show their faces in the DBA or anywhere outside of Baltimore

Max: Steven you've got it all wrong. These kids are the real deal. Look at the stats. Jordan Dominated Jonathan Jackson, a Top 10 recruit with ease. And they're all on or around the same level of basketball talent. The division they play in doesn't matter cus when Quinn was leading the Shadows to a 4-0 record and Nick and Jordan we're battling for championship spots people knew. They just knew that they're play would translate to the NBA. Now as I said. They are future superstars. Why else would the Generation of Miracles publicise them. They are future Hall Of Famer Steven get it through your head

Steven: BLASPHEMY. BLASPHEMY. YOU ARE WRONG SNF YOU NEED TO BE SUSPENDED FROM THIS SHOW AND FINED FOR THE STUPIDITY COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. TeShaun Jordan is going to kill those Baltimore kids once they reach Oak Hill and send them back to Baltimore.

* * *

Hi. Y'all like that little First Take thing I did there. Plan to make it a regular thing to get these chapters some more words. Anyway read and review


End file.
